Tournament of Memories
by A THREE
Summary: Kurama and gang now find themselves in yet another tournament. But when old rivals appear, Kurama is fighting for more than the tournament... both a lost friendship and his life!
1. Waiting for others

Tournament of Memories  
  
Disclaimer- The Yu-Yu Hakusho gang does not belong to us. However, under Paige's Law, all things that are not copyrighted by the Yu-Yu Hakusho people belong to us.  
  
Says Paige- Okay. In this fanfic, Kurama meets a few friends from the past, which is why this is called "Tournament of Memories".  
Lyn- So, who are his friends?  
Paige- It's a secret, but I really wouldn't call them friends. More like rivals.  
Nicole- None of them are past lovers, are they?  
Paige- No! Two are lovers, but not Kurama's!  
Lyn- This is going to be weird, huh?  
Paige- Probably.  
Nicole- I bet it's going to be interesting!!  
  
Ch.1- Kurama sighed heavily as he waited for the remainder of his team. Koenma had a new mission and somehow Kurama knew it wouldn't be an easy one. His head dropped on his chest. He was about to fall asleep when he picked up the faint strains of Hiei's voice. Kuwabara's whiney voice reached his ears, along with Yuusuke's loud one. Kurama stood up as the three burst through the main door.  
"Look squirt! You have to tell Yukina!" Kuwabara cried. Hiei snorted. Puu flapped its ears, making "Puu" noises. Yuusuke looked up.  
"Whatdaya want?" he asked the Spirit Beast. Kurama chuckled.  
"Finally. I've only been waiting for hours." Kurama said, laughingly. Hiei glared up at the kitsune.  
"Be grateful we came at all. I was just about to cutoff Kuwabara's head." Hiei remarked coolly. Kuwabara looked shocked.  
"Cut off my head?! Come back here, you stupid shrimp!! "He yelled. Hiei, as usual, ignored him again.  
"Come on guys. Koenma's waiting." Kurama informed. They followed the red-haired kitsune. As they opened Koenma's door, a person wearing a black cloak walked by them. Yuusuke froze. After the person was gone, he whirled to his friends. Kuwabara was shivering in fear, Hiei's eyes were a little larger than normal, but Kurama was scared, terrified, nervous, and furious.  
  
"Did you guys feel his spirit energy?!!" Yuusuke asked.  
"Ye-ye-yeah!! It was huge! Even bigger than Toguro's!!" Kuwabara cried. Hiei crossed his arms.  
"I wonder what he was doing here... Strong youkai usually don't waltz around in Koenma's office." Hiei retorted. Kurama's fist clenched.  
"No... It couldn't be...Not him...No..." Kurama whispered. Hiei once again looked up at Kurama.  
"What are you muttering about?" Kurama uncharacteristically ignored him and stormed into Koenma's office.  
"Did Kurama just ignored someone?"" Kuwabara asked. Hiei looked even more shocked. Yuusuke scratched his head, which meant scratching Puu.  
"Can't you get off my head and find another place to sit!!?" Yuusuke yelled. A voice roared out of Koenma's office.  
"How could you invite him in here!? You of all people know my history with that guy!!!! How dare you let him around here!!!!" Kurama screamed at Koenma. Kurama's cool, calm attitude melted away into the raging fox he used to be. They ran in. Kurama had lifted Koenma off of the ground and was shaking him fiercely.  
"Whoa!! Kurama!! Stop!!"" Yuusuke grabbed Kurama's arms while Kuwabara held onto Kurama's legs, both pulling Kurama away from Koenma. Kurama fought against them, struggling to get at Koenma. Hiei shot out in front of the straining kitsune and delivered a punch to Kurama's gut. Kurama doubled over.  
"Hiei!! You didn't have to hit him!!" Kuwabara cried. Kurama groaned. Hiei flexed his hand.  
"No. It is all right. It was...necessary." Kurama wiped blood off of his mouth." Every time I see that man, I go ballistic."  
"And why is that, Kurama?" Hiei asked, still flexing his hand as if he disliked wasting energy hitting a fox. "You acted just like Yuusuke: Irrationally."  
"I cannot say... Some memories are best left as memories, not as something you dwell on after they had happened." Kurama murmured. Hiei looked like he was going to argue, but even the Fire Koorime knew when not to press an issue.  
"Now, if Kurama is over his little episode and everyone else is ready, then I'll inform you of your mission." Koenma muttered.  
"Okay, pacifier breath.... What is it?"  
"Puuuuuuuu!"  
  
---------------------------End Ch.1-------------------- Paige- Hey, well that's it for now!! Lyn- (starts choking Paige) Stop ending Chapters!! Nicole- (helps pull Lyn off) She has to!! Paige- (coughs) I'll be okay fans... 


	2. A new mission and a secret admirer revea...

Tournament of Memories Ch.2  
  
Disclaimer- While the Yu-Yu Hakusho peeps don't belong to us, everything else does!!  
  
Says Paige- This is Ch.2!!! Written a day after I put up the third one!!!  
Lyn- Who are those people Kurama knows?!  
Paige- I'm not telling! Besides Kurama says their names in this one.  
Nicole- Is anyone of them a girl?  
Paige- Yes... One is.  
Lyn- How many are there?  
Paige- Fine! I'll tell you! There are four people! One is a girl, three are men, two are twins, and two are lovers! Use logic to find out!  
Nicole- Okay Paige... Knowing you, the lovers are gay.  
Paige- ;)  
L & N- We knew it!!  
  
Ch.2- "Another tournament?!" Yuusuke yelled. Koenma nodded.  
"Yes, but this is a very different tournament. Ningens, youkai, and hanyou all attend this tournament. The only prize is the title ' Strongest Team in the World'. Koenma explained. Hiei snorted.  
"Who would fight for a stupid title?" He asked.  
"You'd be surprised. Thousands of kaibutsu and ningens alike fight in this tournament. Some just for glory, others just for the pleasure of blood sliding down their faces... In any case, they fight to the KO or to the death, and there is never a tie match." Koenma replied, ending his speech in a mysterious voice. Yuusuke and Kuwabara gulped, Hiei did nothing, and Kurama just sat on one of the couches, staring at his lap, lost in thought.  
"So...uh... You want us to fight in this tournament, right?" Kuwabara asked slowly and hesitantly. Koenma closed his eyes.  
"Not necessarily." He answered, still keeping his eyes closed.  
"What?!" Three of four cried.  
"I want you... to win the tournament." Koenma dropped the bombshell.  
"What?!" The three cried again.  
"I can explain. Every time I enter a team in the tournament, a team called the 'Kitsune Fanclub' kills them. Serious fighters they are and my team is always crushed. Now comes the spooky part. Their leader is a girl who is similar to Yoko Kurama in each aspect, except that she is small and..." Koenma's eyes turn to hearts. "She is the cutest little darling I have ever seen!!" Hiei whacked his forehead.  
"It just sounds like you have a crush on their leader." Yuusuke laughed.  
"A woman similar to Yoko? It couldn't be possible..." Kurama said incredulous. Then, his eyes grew wide.  
"Are you positive it is a woman?" Kurama asked suddenly. The others turned to him.  
"Yes! She wears a kimono and makeup and everything!! Any whose, the ' Kitsune Fanclub' always drops out after crushing my team. It's getting exasperating! It's like they are waiting for a specific team or person. Like they know someone I would know... So I want you to kill them, which means winning the tournament." Koenma said happily. Hiei, Yuusuke, and Kuwabara sighed.  
"But what if we die?! I want to stay with Yukina forever!!" Kuwabara yelled. Hiei glared at him.  
"Get over it. She's not interested in whiny bigmouths." Hiei snarled. When Kuwabara opened his mouth to cop back, Hiei flexed his hand. Kuwabara fell silent.  
"That is no concern of mine. Now, get out of my office!!" Koenma roared. The four trudged out of Koenma's office. Yuusuke folded his arms behind his head.  
"Hey, Kurama..." Yuusuke said. Kurama looked at him.  
"Yes, Yuusuke?"  
"Why did you say ' Are you positive it is a woman'? That is kinda weird to ask." Yuusuke turned to face the kitsune. Kurama sighed.  
"I, as in Yoko, once knew a man who looked and acted like a female. He was short, maybe only five feet tall, but he was one of the most beautiful kitsunes around. The only thing wrong with him was that he loved another man." Kurama replied. Hiei scowled.  
"Sick, but I am curious to know who it was he loved." Hiei said. Kurama looked down.  
"Well, it's hard to say... He loved me, but when I turned him away, he took his revenge out on Yoko's family. I've always feared seeing him again and if he is the so called woman Koenma is infatuated with, then I'm afraid I may die in this tournament."  
  
-------------------------------End Ch.2---------------------- Paige- Interesting, huh? Lyn- (chokes Paige) WHO IS THAT GUY IN LOVE WITH MY KURAMA?!!! Paige- (pushes her away) Take a chill pill! I'll say in Ch.3! ( 


	3. Rivals of a kitsune's past show up

Tournament of Memories Ch.3  
  
Disclaimer- For the 8,976 time, the Yu-Yu Hakusho characters do not belong to us. However, due to my law, anything not under Yu-Yu Hakusho does belong to us.  
  
Says Paige- Ch.3 of Tournament of Memories is going to be cool!! Kurama and his rivals will meet up in an explosive match of wits, guts, brains, and resistance.  
Nicole- When you say guts, you don't mean like gore guts, do you?  
Paige- No!! I mean, like bravery guts...  
Lyn- RAMA BETTER NOT BE HURT!!!!  
Paige- Wow... No, he won't get hurt... Remember, I love Kuramama too!  
Nicole- Can we just pick up the ball and roll?  
P & L- Wha?  
Nicole- Nevermind....  
  
Ch.3- The boat rocked slowly with the rolling waves. Hiei had learned something. Kuwabara and boats are not good bedmates. Kuwabara was currently hanging over the railing, gagging up his lunch, dinner, and breakfast within the past 5 days. Hiei rolled his eyes. Yuusuke sighed. Hiei cocked his head back to stare meanly at the Spirit Detective.  
"And what is so saddening? Because what ever it is, I hope I caused it." Hiei said evilly. Yuusuke smiled.  
"No... it's just what Kurama said. Why would he die? Are these people that strong?" Yuusuke whispered. Hiei snorted.  
"Why in Hell are you asking me? Ask Kurama. I want to know that too, so I'll come along." Hiei walked off and whacked Kuwabara over the head. Kuwabara whirled to face the semi-grinning Fire Koorime.  
"What did you-"  
"Come on, you big idiot. We're going to talk to Kurama." Hiei snapped, cutting off Kuwabara's sentence. Kuwabara shut up and the three walked over to the kitsune, who had immersed himself in a very thick book. He looked up at them.  
"What?" Kurama said as the three sat in a semi-circle around him.  
"Look, Kurama... We are your friends and two of us are worried about what you said." Yuusuke replied.  
"Which two?" Kurama asked, smiling.  
"Forget I said that... Anyway, who are the people who scare you so badly? Why are you afraid of them? Tell us Kurama!!!" Yuusuke yelled, shaking the kitsune roughly. Kurama grabbed Yuusuke's arms.  
"St-st-stop!! I'll tell you!!" Kurama said. Thankfully, Yuusuke let go.  
"Okay... The people I am afraid of..." Kurama's eyes enlarged." Right over there." Yuusuke turned. He saw three people near the railing. One had giant phoenix feathers growing out of their head, one had a fish- like tail flicking behind them, and the last one was the man in the black cloak.  
"Them? They look like normal monsters... 'Cept for the black cloaked dude." Kuwabara exclaimed. Kurama choked.  
"Normal?! There is nothing normal about them!! Each one is stronger than Toguro!! Trust me on this. I sho-"Kurama fell graveyard quiet. Hiei noticed a shadow had fallen on the four of them. Hiei turned. A woman stood there, a glass of sake in her hand. She was very beautiful. She had pale skin, long silver hair, long fingernails, beautifully shaped amber eyes, and full red lips. Her eyes were wide in shocked. The glass tumbled to the deck.  
"Yo-Yo-Yoko!!" She cried. Kurama stared.  
"Hakyoku...." Kurama muttered breathlessly. The woman's eyes brightened, narrowing in happiness.  
"Yoko!!" She flung for wards, pushing Hiei and Yuusuke away, and hugged Kurama tightly.  
"I thought you were dead!" the woman sobbed into Kurama's chest.  
"Hakyoku..." Kurama said again. Hiei stood and was about to tell the woman off when three shadows appeared. He turned. The three people had walked over and now stood there staring at Kurama. The woman got off.  
"Now I can really get you back for saying no! I'll beat you in this tournament and slaughter-"Hakyoku was cut off by the man in the cloak.  
"Yoku-kun, is it necessary to taunt Yoko now?" he rumbled. Hakyoku thought.  
"No, I guess not, Suki-kun." She glared at Kurama." I won't lose until I fight you." She ran her nail down Kurama's throat. Then, she clapped her hands. "Let's go, Nin-kun, Fu-kun, and Suki-kun!!" She ran off, the three flanking her. Kurama sighed. Blood leaked slowly out of a wound on his throat, caused by Hakyoku's nail.  
"Who was that?" Kuwabara asked.  
"That was Hakyoku. He was the woman."  
"What?! That was a man???!!!!" Yuusuke yelled. Kurama nodded.  
"The woman with the phoenix feathers was Fushicho. The man with the fish tail was Ningyo and the cloaked man was Kyuketsuki, Hakyoku's boyfriend." Kurama explained. "Those are the people from my memories." The others could only stare, understanding Kurama's fear. ------------------------------------End Ch.3------------------------------ Paige- So, now you know who they are. ( Nicole- (shiver) Creepy. Hakyoku looks like a woman. Lyn- Well, this is Paige's story. Nicole- Too true. Paige- Just be happy I wrote this. Bye fans!! I love you all!! ( 


	4. Remembrance

Tournament of Memories Ch.4  
  
Disclaimer- I've said before and I'll say it again: Yu-Yu Hakusho doesn't belong to us!! Everything else does, however.  
  
Say Paige- Okay guys! CH.4 is now up. Ya know, I have an Inuyasha song stuck in my head: Bokudashuwa egi no nokodi. Dashashukubu kimido e da. I love that song!!  
Nicole- Why are you singing 'Fukai Mori' in the studio?  
Paige- I just want to. I LOVE KURAMAMA!!!  
Lyn- Why do you call him that?  
Paige- (turns in to a ½ kitsune demon and throws them into the air) LEAVE ME ALONE!!!(reverts back to normal) Please enjoy your reading material at 'Paige's Fanfic Corner'. (giggle)  
L & N- (come back down and stare at Paige) Weirdo...  
  
Ch.4- Kurama sighed. The others stared at him.  
"Kurama... What did they do to you? You are a very forgiving person, so what could they have possibly done to make you hate them?" Yuusuke asked. Kurama smiled.  
"They did the unforgivable..." Kurama replied, a hopelessly sad look in his bright green eyes.  
"And what was that?" Kuwabara said, leaning away from the railing long enough to speak before going back to... um... hurl.  
"They killed Yoko's family." Kurama stated. The others, save a certain Fire Koorime, looked shocked.  
"They did what?!" Yuusuke yelled. Kurama nodded.  
"When Yoko refused Hakyoku's advances, Hakyoku took out the ultimate revenge. Yoko had broken his heart, so he returned the favor." Kurama continued. Hiei's blood-red eyes slowly adverted from the sky to give Kurama a cold stare.  
"So even the great Yoko had a family... How did he...You react?" Hiei asked, curiosity winning him over.  
"How did Yoko react? Well, it is hard to say... For a while he went crazy, then he tried to kill himself, and finally... became a bandit." Kurama answered.  
"So... He became a bandit to force memories out of his mind?" Kuwabara wiped his mouth. Kurama nodded.  
"When did tall dude, phoenix girl, and fish boy come into the picture?" Yuusuke asked, his smart-alecky attitude getting the better of him.  
"Them? We both met Kyuketsuki." Kurama said. He looked up in remembrance. -----------------------When Yoko was 16----------------------------------- Hakyoku jumped out of a tree, giggling as Yoko tried futilely to catch him.  
"Ya know ... For a guy who's two years older, you are so ssssssssssllllllllllloooooooowwwwwwwww!!!" Hakyoku yelled over his thin shoulder. His beautiful triplet tails gracefully trailed out behind him. Yoko took advantage of the flowing appendages and grabbed one. Hakyoku yipped and Yoko finally caught his best friend.  
"You cheated!!" Hakyoku snapped. Yoko grinned maliciously.  
"I'm a kitsune." Yoko replied. Hakyoku laughed, his melodious voice echoing through the woods.  
"Well, so am I." Hakyoku squirmed out of Yoko's grasp and fled. Yoko laughed and resumed his chase.  
"You better stay in my sight!! Karinka will kill me if you are hurt! You know your mother!" Yoko called out to the fleeing, mischievous kitsune. Harmonic laughter rang out.  
"Mother's always mad at me! For god's sake Yoko! I look like a woman! You know it too!" Hakyoku yelled.  
"Just because you look like a woman doesn't mean you have to act so coy!!" Yoko shot back. A loud chorus of laughter answered him. Suddenly, Hakyoku was gone. Yoko froze.  
"HAKYOKU!!!!!" Yoko cried. ' God! Karinka is going to kill me!'  
"HAKYOKU!!!!!! WHERE ARE YOU!!!!!" Yoko screamed. A cricket chirped nearby. Yoko's hand clenched. Where was that foolish kitsune?  
"HAK-"  
"YOKO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! HELP ME!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! AHHHHHHHHH!!!!!" Hakyoku's voice shot through the woods.  
"HAKYOKU!! WHERE ARE YOU!!!???" Yoko yelled.  
  
"HELP, PLEASE!!!!!!!! AHHHHHHH!!!!" Yoko raced off. As he rounded a huge oak tree, he stopped.  
"HAKYOKU!!!!" -------------------------End of Ch.4-------------------- Paige- HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!! I left off at a major cliffhanger. Lyn- (being held back by Nicole) I'll kill you!! Paige- Sure... See ya later ;) Lyn- Not if I kill you first (breaks free) DIE!!!! Paige- AHHHHHHH!! 


	5. Pain of memories

Tournament of Memories Ch.4  
  
Disclaimer- We don't own Yu-Yu, but we own everything else.  
  
Says Paige- You know; I was watching Vampire Princess Miyu and I was thinking, "Man, Larva is so hot!"  
Lyn- And what exactly does that have to do with this fanfic?  
Paige- Uh... Nothing?  
Nicole- Exactly. By the way Paige... YOU ARE A PSYCHO!!!  
Paige- Thank you! While we are on the subject of thank yous, I want to thank all of our fans. And for this fic, firedragon girl, whose threats of bodily harm are so encouraging! THANK YOU FANS!!! We have other fanfics, so check them out! I'll put a list at the end of this ch.!  
  
Ch.5- "Hakyoku!" Yoko cried. Hakyoku was pressed against the large oak tree, a dark cloaked figure against him. His head was turned to one side, with the figure's face against his throat. Yoko gracefully (yep that's right: Yoko always has time for grace) leapt into the air. He came down knees first, clobbering the cloaked one hard in the back. The figure back flipped over Yoko and landed somewhere behind him. Yoko turned to Hakyoku, who was currently sliding down the tree.  
"Hakyoku!" Yoko clutched his friend. Hakyoku groaned, his head lolling around. Yoko gasped as he saw twin holes, perfectly round and bleeding, perched on Hakyoku's neck. He whirled to face the person.  
"Vampire!" Yoko hissed. The person, a male, began laughing loudly.  
"Yes, kitsune... I am a vampire. Allow me to introduce myself. I am the Vampire King, Kyuketsuki." The vampire explained. He bowed towards Yoko.  
"How dare you attack Hakyoku?! Vampires aren't even supposed to be in this region!" Yoko snarled. Kyuketsuki laughed again.  
"Are all kitsunes so trivial? I am the Vampire King. Such trifle things, such as boundaries between species' regions, are beneath me." He said smugly. Yoko growled.  
"Besides... I found his blood to be quite delicious. I wonder if yours is like that." Yoko smirked.  
"You try, Vampire King, but I highly doubt that you can catch me..." Yoko retorted. Kyuketsuki looked unfazed.  
"Really now? Well..." He pointed a long finger at Hakyoku." I caught him, and since you couldn't catch him... I guess I'm faster than you."  
"We'll just have to see about that." Kyuketsuki smiled, his fangs glinting in the sunlight.  
"Besides... It's daybreak. How come you are out in the sun?" Yoko asked, glaring at Kyuketsuki.  
"Like I said before, tender kitsune... I am the Vampire King. I am above such things." With that, he charged Yoko. Yoko soared over his head. His foot was yanked down. The earth rushed up to meet the kitsune's face. He landed on his hands and flipped to a crouched position. His hair landed on his shoulders.  
"Very nice, kitsune. Unfortunately, you are way slower than me..." A voice whispered in Yoko's ear. Yoko's eyes widened as arms encircled him. His feet left the ground.  
"Unhand me, vile kaibutsu!!" Yoko cried shrilly. Kyuketsuki laughed lowly in his ear.  
"Oh, but kitsune... I said I wondered what your blood tastes like and..." Kyuketsuki's voice rose. "I'm going to find out!" Yoko screamed as sharp fangs pierced through his throat. He struggled as the Vampire King latched onto him, but he began to struggle less and less as more of his blood was sapped from his body.  
"Ugh..." Yoko groaned. Kyuketsuki drank more of his blood. Yoko closed his eyes slowly. Suddenly, a flute sounded. Kyuketsuki dropped Yoko and held his head.  
"Arrrgh!!" Kyuketsuki yelled. He backed up, holding his head. Yoko glanced over at Hakyoku. The smaller kitsune was leaning up against the tree, playing his flute. He was playing the Notes of Pain*. ~~~~~*Notes of Pain- as long as Hakyoku plays this song, pain is inflicted on his  
opponent.~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Kyuketsuki roared with pain. He collapsed. Hakyoku smiled at Yoko. He raised his fist.  
"Finish... him... Yoko..." He whispered. Yoko nodded and sat on Kyuketsuki's back.  
"You mess with us and we clip your wings." Yoko snarled. He whipped out his whip and sliced off one of Kyuketsuki's wings. Kyuketsuki roared in pain, but the two kitsunes were already gone, both limping in blood loss. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~End of Ch.5~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Paige- Well that's ch.5. Await ch.6!! Ya know, Nicole was at my house when I finished this Ch.!!! Nicole- Worst mistake I've ever made... You kept jumping on me when I fell asleep. Paige- giggle... Ya! I know! 


	6. Realization

Tournament of Memories Ch.6  
  
Disclaimer- Read my other fics for this....  
  
Says Paige- Gomen!!! I made a mistake in the last ch!! First, it says 'Ch.4' instead of 'Ch.5' and I didn't put the list down. I'll put it at the end of this one. Gomen!!  
Lyn- God, you are such an idiot sometimes.  
Nicole- She's Paige.  
Paige- bows deeply Please forgive me, my loyal fans. Gomen a thousand times over!!!!  
Lyn- Paige, there are your loyal fans. Of course they'll forgive you.  
Nicole- Just drop it Lyn. Paige is a psychopath and you know it. pets Lyn's shoulder  
Lyn- sighs deeply Yeah, I know.  
  
Ch.6- ~~~~Present~~~~ Yuusuke whistled in awe.  
"So, Kyuketsuki actually attacked you?! Then, how did he become Hakyoku's lover?" Yuusuke asked. Kurama sighed deeply. He gazed sadly at his feet.  
"Hakyoku was always a rebel. Karinka could never control him. Yoko couldn't either. After a couple of months, Yoko noticed that Hakyoku would run off into the woods, near about the same place where we first encountered Kyu. Every time he came back, he would always look tired and drained." Kurama whispered. Kuwabara gasped.  
"He would let that vampire drink his blood!?" He yelled. Kurama nodded. Hiei snorted in disgust.  
"Why on earth did he do that?" He asked. Kurama shrugged.  
"Yoko eventually found out. He confronted Hakyoku on the matter, to warn Hakyoku of the consequences, and to stop it. After meeting Kyuketsuki, Yoko became afraid of Hakyoku's strength. Hakyoku began to get stronger and stronger. In three days, his power had tripled." Kurama continued.  
"Umm... I may not know exactly everything about kitsunes, but isn't that impossible?" Kuwabara asked.  
"Yes, it is. Our power progresses exactly the way other races do, but his was so unusual. So, Yoko followed Hakyoku one day on one of his forest voyages." ~~~~~~~~~~~Several months after meeting Kyuketsuki~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ "Hakyoku! Where are you going?!" Yoko yelled, grabbing the kitsune's arm and twirling him around. Hakyoku struggled.  
"Let me go!!! Yoko!! This does NOT CONCERN YOU!!!!!!" Hakyoku screamed. Yoko held on him.  
"Yes, it does!! You are my friend, Hakyoku!! Whether you like it or not, all of your problems are mine!!" Yoko snapped. Hakyoku glared at him.  
"NO!!! LET GO.... OF...ME!!!!!!!" Hakyoku pushed Yoko. Yoko slammed into a wall and slid down. He and Hakyoku stared at each other.  
"When did you get so strong?" Yoko asked. Hakyoku looked frightened.  
"I'm so sorry.... I didn't mean to get so angry... Yoko..." Hakyoku murmured. "I'm sorry!" He ran.  
"Hakyoku! Wait!" Yoko ran after him, but soon he lost the fast kitsune. Yoko stopped momentarily to catch his breath. He began running again after a couple of minutes. Thoughts raced through the kitsune's mind, mostly about Hakyoku's attitude. He suddenly knew where Hakyoku was. He began to run in the direction of the large oak tree. Yoko stopped and pressed his back up against it. He didn't hear anything. Nothing. No squirrel twittered, no bird chirped. Nothing! Yoko pouted, and then he heard heavy breathing above him.  
"Huh?" Yoko looked up. He saw three tails swishing around.  
"Your wing is still hurt. Most of it has grown back, but some of it is hasn't yet." Hakyoku's voice whispered sweetly. Yoko's eyes narrowed as he saw a jet-black cloak hanging down from the branches.  
"Why is Hakyoku taking care of that vampire?" he questioned himself. Of course, he didn't respond because he didn't know the answer. Yoko quietly jumped from the ground in to the boughs of the tree. He hid amongst the dark green leaves and the mud-brown branches that hung magnificently down the tall and ancient tree. He glimpsed Hakyoku's triple tails gracing the branches and the domineering horror of the Vampire King's wings. The damaged wing, almost half re-grown, stretched out over a branch. Hakyoku came completely into view. He smeared a salve onto the injured wing's end. Yoko heard a sharp in take of air as the Vampire King gasped in pain.  
"It's okay... I'm the little kitsune who's trying to help you. Remember?" Hakyoku said. A grunt answered him. Hakyoku sat above Kyuketsuki's head and let his tails curl around the vampire's pain-stricken face. The salve was made from mint, aloe, and a strange medicimal herb Yoko hardly knew. The scent was strong, and so must've been the pain. Yoko winced as the King roared. The leaves shook with such ferocity that Yoko was taken back. Hakyoku cooed.  
"Hush... If the elders hear you, you'll be killed!!" He whispered. Kyuketsuki's blood red eyes shot up to him. The vampire darted forward, his strong jaws closing around Hakyoku's tender throat. Yoko almost leapt forward to help his friend, but stopped when he realized, with a start, that Hakyoku was LETTING Kyuketsuki drain him. Yoko's fist tightened, his sharp nails biting into his own palm and drawing out his blood. Hakyoku was quiet for a while as Kyuketsuki released his death hold on his neck. The vampire's hurt wing glowed faintly and stretched out, seemingly to grow out as the small kitsune's life's blood raced through his body. Kyuketsuki sighed deeply and relaxed into the limbs of the ancient oak tree. Hakyoku moved slightly and Yoko saw the gleam of the kitsune's small teeth as the moonlight caught them. Hakyoku, as if paying Kyuketsuki back for sinking his teeth into him, bit down hard on the King's neck. Yoko's eyes grew larger than dinner plates. He knew what this was (although he wasn't supposed to know. Please remember that this is a forbidden ritual). The sharing of blood in that manner was also known as ' Seikatsu Chikara Wakemae' or ' Life Force Share'. In that unholy ritual, two forces share each other's blood, thus giving each other their own powers. Yoko was shocked. Hakyoku shouldn't even know about ' Seikatsu Chikara Wakemae'!! Even the elders refused to learn the unholy ritual. Kyuketsuki must've told him about it. Yoko felt fury, raw boiling hatred, building up inside of him. He looked away. He needed to save Hakyoku from doing this. Even though the kitsune was getting stronger, so was Kyuketsuki. The Vampire King could easily drink too much and kill Hakyoku. Yoko leapt down and carefully walked away. He sat up in another tree and waited for Hakyoku to walk past. While he was waiting, he pulled a seed from his silver hair and grew a blockade of plants. The seed was that of a spearmint herb, a highly aggressive weed, so Hakyoku would have a lot of trouble getting through. Yoko settled down and waited for his best friend to pass, fearing what he would have to say, and... what he might have to do to save his friend from the Vampire King's grasp.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~End of Ch.6~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Paige- Okay. Ch.6 is done. Now for the list.  
We have to we what?!-written by me  
Shinigami's Two Evils- written by me (our first fic)  
Two Year Wait-written by Nicole Paige- That's it...I think...Oh well! Enjoy our fics. And, just in case you are wondering, Lyn has misplaced her fanfic book, so once she has found it, she will put hers up. Chow! ( 


	7. Confrontation and a break from talking

Tournament of Memories Ch.7  
  
Disclaimer- Is this really necessary? Okay, the Yu-Yu gang doesn't belong to us. God!! Can't you people get that through your head?! Yeesh! I'm going to my dressing room.  
  
Says Paige- Howdy, ya'll! This is P-A-I-G-E and I have Ch.7 of this fic.  
Kurama- (walks in and hugs Paige) How's the fic?  
Nicole- Get out there! You're in the fic so go get in it!!  
Lyn- Chill out, Nicky! He's in here because this fic is mostly centered on Yoko, not Rama!  
Nicole- (sighs) I need Hiei...  
Hiei- (walks in and hugs her) Hi, Nicky!  
Nicole- I'm cured of depression!  
Heero- (walks in) Hey!! Get off of Nicky!! (starts huge brawl with Hiei)  
Everybody except H&H- STOP FIGHTING!!!!!!!!  
Paige- Ignore them and read (sighs heavily)  
  
Ch.7- Hours passed and still no sign of Hakyoku. Yoko wasn't worried at all. He was just anxious to speak with Hakyoku. That stubborn kitsune was in a lot of trouble. Yoko felt like he should go tell the elders, but they would probably blame him for not looking out for Hakyoku as well as he should have. Yoko sighed heavily as the moon began its slow trek down towards the horizon line. It was going to be dawn soon and he was sure Karinka and his mother, Lilith, would have his head. Yoko sighed again. His kitsune ears picked up Hakyoku's footsteps. He jumped down form the tree and landed right in front of Hakyoku.  
"Yoko!" Hakyoku cried, stepping backwards. Yoko glared at him.  
"What exactly is wrong with you!!??" yoko yelled. Hakyoku stared up at him.  
"I have no idea what you're talking about..."  
"Liar!! Why are you doing ' Seikatsu Chikara Wakemae' with that vampire!?"  
"He's hurt Yoko! I can't just leave him there! He would've died!"  
"He's a vampire! They feed off the blood of youkai, ningens, and apparitions! Or did you forget that!?" Yoko cried, his amber eyes gazing into the orbs that stared fixedly back at him.  
"N-n-n-no... But, Yoko... he would've painfully died."  
"And how many innocent creatures do you think painfully died at his hand!? It would've been a blessing to Mother Nature to kill that monstrosity!" Yoko screamed. Tears flowed out of Hakyoku's bright golden eyes.  
"But... He can't help how he is! Just like ningens can't help being ningens and kaibutsu are kaibutsues. Just like you can't stop being Yoko!! It's in his blood!!"  
"What are you saying? That he can't help killing things?! Hakyoku! He can! All he needs is just enough to sustain himself, not an entire village's population's blood! Have you never heard of the Vampire King!? They are all the same! They feed off the blood of hundreds each day, leaving behind abandoned children and husbands without wives! Don't you get it?!" Yoko shook Hakyoku roughly.  
"NO! Kyu is not like that! He doesn't mean to kill people! He just can't help it!"  
"Why are you defending a vampire?!"  
"Because he is my FRIEND, Yoko! I care-"Hakyoku was cut off because Yoko had slapped him. He hit the ground, the force of the blow immense and powerful. Both kitsunes were frozen in place. It was as if time had stopped.  
"Yoko... You hit me..." Hakyoku whimpered as Yoko kneeled.  
"I'm so sorry, but believe me when I say this: He is a vampire and that is all he will ever be."  
"Yes, Yoko..."  
"Now, let's go home before everyone in the village comes looking for us." Yoko helped Hakyoku up.  
"Promise me you won't come here again."  
"Okay, Yoko." Hakyoku said in a quiet voice. The small kitsune looked back once, only to have his sight blocked by Yoko. Yoko ushered him on, but he too looked back. What he saw wasn't pretty. The Vampire King stared at him, his blood red eyes glaring at him. Yoko hurried off to get away. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Present~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
"Hakyoku claimed that Kyuketsuki was his friend. Yoko didn't believe it, but the look in that vampire's eyes were awful when Yoko took Hakyoku away. I don't believe Yoko will ever forget that look." Kurama shivered. Hiei thought hard.  
"Let me guess something: Hakyoku never kept his promise."  
"Exactly. The very next day, he had vanished, but Yoko didn't bother. He'd figured that Hakyoku would break the promise and visit Kyuketsuki eventually." Kurama answered. Kuwabara leaned back.  
"So, this kitsune guy, who loved Yoko, disobeyed Yoko so that he could let a vampire live? Creepy."  
"Are all kitsunes like that?" Yuusuke asked. Kurama just stared at him. "Oh... I guess not." Kurama sighed.  
"What happened next?" Hiei asked, very, very, very curious.  
"Well, nothing happened for a couple of months... Except that the kitsune pack killed a mermaid type thing and a phoenix."  
"Which is where uh... Ningyo and uh...um..." Yuusuke tripped over his tongue.  
"Fushicho."  
"Yeah! Where they originated?" Yuusuke finally finished.  
"Yes. Hakyoku began stealing food and bringing it to that stupid tree. That's where he kept Ningyo and Fushicho. While he was gone, Kyuketsuki took care of them."  
"Why did that vamp do that?" Kuwabara asked.  
"I guess he loved Hakyoku for taking care of him. Yoko never really understood the whole Ningyo and Fushicho thing."  
"When did Yoko find out that Hakyoku loved him?"  
"Shut up and stop asking me questions!! I'll get there!"  
"Jeesh Kurama! It's like you've been talking forever!" Yuusuke yelled. Kurama glared at him.  
"Okay, Yuusuke. Bad idea to say that." Yuusuke murmured.  
"Well, then let me continue."  
  
~~~~~~~~~End of Ch.7~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Paige- The fight is over! Lyn- (brushes herself off) When did we get involved? Kurama- I don't know. Somewhere around ' because he is my friend' .... Heero- (hugs Nicole) Mine! Hiei- (hugs Nicole) Mine! He- Mine! Hi- Mine! He- MINE!!!! Hi- MINE! MINE! MINE! MINE! Hiei & Heero- MMMMMMMMMIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNEEEEEEEEE!!!!!!!!!!!!! Paige- SHUT UP!!!!!!!!!!!!! Heero- mine... Paige- What was that?! Heero- Nothing! 


	8. Dropin visitors

Tournament of Memories Ch.8  
  
Disclaimer- Ya know, I really hate writing this... Yu-Yu Hakusho doesn't belong to athree at all.  
  
Says Paige- I hate BEARS!!!  
Lyn- Bears? Where and when did that come up?  
Paige- Nowhere. I just dislike bears a lot... Is that a prob- KURAMAMA!!! (flings herself onto Kurama, who just walked in the studio)  
Nicole- Oh dear Lord... Why did you come in here? I told you not to come in because Paige loves you so much.  
Paige (glares evilly at Nicole) You were keeping Kuramama away from me?!  
Nicole- (shrinks back in horror) N-no...  
Paige- (smiles broadly) OKAY!!!!!(cuddles Kurama)  
Kurama- (hugs Paige) Well, I just came to say hi...But I guess Paige wants me to stay.  
Paige- Yeah!!!!!! Kurama's staying!!!!!! (kisses Kurama and they both fall over)  
L & N- Oh, dear Lord have mercy on Kurama's lips.  
  
Ch.8- Yuusuke leaned in close to Kurama. Kurama stared at him through the glass of water he was drinking. Yuusuke blinked very slowly. Kurama's green eyes narrowed in agitation.  
"What, Yuusuke?" He asked in a threatening voice. Yuusuke grabbed the glass of water and drank it himself.  
"Hey!!! I was drinking that!!" Kurama yelled at Yuusuke. Yuusuke slammed the empty glass on the table and pointed his finger at Kurama.  
"You were also telling the story between Yoko and that... what's his name again... Hakyoku! But you stopped telling us, so I helped you stop drinking water." Yuusuke said simply. Kurama stared at Yuusuke incredulously.  
"But...I was thirsty and it's kind of hard to drink and talk at the same time!!" Kurama snapped. Another shadow fell over them. Yuusuke saw three fluffy tails fall gracefully behind Kurama's head. He watched as Hakyoku lowered himself from the ceiling to sit behind Kurama. Hakyoku and Yuusuke made eye contact. Yuusuke immediately felt like he was drowning in Hakyoku's eyes. They were so vibrant and so full of life. Kurama leaned towards Yuusuke. He waved his hand around in front of him.  
"Yuusuke? Yuuuuuussssuuuukkkkeeee... Answer me!" Kurama punched Yuusuke over the head really hard.  
"OUCH!!!!!" Yuusuke snarled. Hakyoku covered his mouth with his petite hand and giggled. Kurama turned.  
"Uh... Hakyoku... What are you doing here?"  
"I thought that I would... oh you know... Drop in! Why? Does Yoko not like me anymore? I still like you..." Hakyoku slid his arms around Kurama in a fierce hug, "even though I want to KILL you." Kurama pushed Hakyoku off and effectively succeeded in hiding behind Yuusuke. Yuusuke suddenly felt Hakyoku's power level. It was huge!! More than twice Kyuketsuki's.  
"Do you really hate me Yoko?" Hakyoku asked in a quiet baby voice "I'm not Yoko. I'm Kurama." Kurama answered. Hakyoku giggled behind his hand again.  
"Oh come on... Yoko, I know what happened to you. Everybody does. You were almost killed and had to permantly join with a human named Suuichi Minamo. Everyone in the Northern Makai knows. I do especially. I've been waiting for you to come to this tournament so I could kill you or at least cause you the same heartbreak that you caused me, but I would never threaten Suuichi's mother. I may be a fox, but I'm no ningen orphaner. I hate seeing children without their parents, which is why when I decided to kill your mother, Lilith, I had to kill your entire family... I'm not entirely heartless..." Hakyoku said, half giggling. Kurama whirled to Hakyoku.  
"How dare you!? You waltz in and come to tell me this? You are heartless!!!" Kurama shot back.  
"OH!" Hakyoku gasped, then his large eyes filled with tears. "Fine! Go ahead and call me heartless, because you are just like me!! You've done far worse things in your life and yet, you think I am the worse one!? I'll never understand you!! I don't even want to anymore!! I came to this tournament to apologize and maybe be your friend again, or kill you if that didn't work out, and you have the gall to tell me that I am heartless!!!??? You're the heartless one, YOKO!!!!!!!!!!" With that, Hakyoku left, pushing aside a returning Hiei in his rush to leave.  
"Well, that little spout was very interesting..." Hiei muttered as he sat down across from Kurama.  
"I can't believe him... He's always blamed others and thought that if he could just apologize, he'll be forgiven!" Kurama said harshly.  
"He does have a point though. You really had no right to say he was heartless. I mean, if he still wants your friendship, he can't be all bad, could he?" Yuusuke asked. Kurama shook his head.  
"He's just a big baby..." Kurama whispered. The door opened and Kuwabara rushed in.  
"Augh!!! That big, cloaked dude is following me!!!" He yelled. As he said this, the door flew open. Kyuketsuki entered their room. His hood was down, so everyone saw his deep red eyes and his jet-black hair that contrasted so sharply with his pale skin. Kurama stood.  
"Yoko... Kurama... What ever you name is now, I want to tell you something." Kyuketsuki began.  
"Look, I didn't mean to upset Hakyoku, but he can't do that anymore. He acts like a child!" Kurama retorted. Kyuketsuki smiled.  
"That's not what I was going to say, but I do have to admit that he does act like a child, especially when things don't go his way or if he doesn't get what he wants. He's just like that... I should know." Kyu replied, still smiling.  
"You're agreeing with me? But, you are my enemy!" Kurama exclaimed. Kyu held up his hand to silence him.  
"I am not your enemy. You are fighting Hakyoku and his feelings towards you, not me. I have never truly hated you, tender kitsune." Kurama bristled visibly.  
"Please don't call me that."  
"Sorry... Anyway, let me continue. I want you to beat Hakyoku. Kill him if you must, although I might kill you if you do, but I want you to beat him. Killing you is all he's been thinking about lately. Some days, he is so absorbed in thinking about what he's going to do to you once he defeats you that he doesn't eat! I'm so worried about him and I know that if you defeat him, he'll calm down and things can return to how they should be! If he loses, I'm positive that the Hakyoku you use to know will return! I beg of you! Please defeat Hakyoku in the tournament!" Kyuketsuki pleaded. Everyone in the room was taken back. Why was Kyuketsuki so worried about Hakyoku's obsession? Yuusuke felt Kurama stiffen.  
"You really do love this 'Hakyoku' very much, don't you?" Hiei suddenly blurted. Kyuketsuki blushed. Then, he looked down at the ground.  
"Yes... I do. He was the first person who had ever cared about me. How can you not love someone who took such great care of you when you yourself thought that you would be all alone for all eternity? I first came to the Northern region to hopefully find someone strong enough to kill me, but..."  
"But, you found Hakyoku instead, right?" Kuwabara finished. Kyuketsuki could only nod. Hiei looked out of the room window.  
"Does Hakyoku return your feelings?" He asked.  
"Yes... well, some days. When he is not obsessing over Yoko's demise. But... Yoko really needs to defeat him. Otherwise... Yoko will die and Hakyoku..."  
"What does Hakyoku plan to do if he kills Yoko?" Kurama put his hand on the Vampire King's shoulder.  
"I don't know... He may die..." Kyu said softly.  
"WHY?!" Yuusuke cried. Kyuketsuki looked at him.  
"Hakyoku has never wanted to really KILL Yoko. It's just that he had assumed that Yoko loved him in that way. But, Yoko loved him as a little sibling. That tore his heart apart. I have been trying for years to piece back the fragments of his heart, but there are just so many. He mourns that he killed the villagers. Some nights, he wakes up screaming out their names, clawing at his eyes and ripping at the sheets. On those nights, I can glimpse the real Hakyoku struggling underneath this false shell that he has created around himself. He thinks everything is his fault, but he will never admit to it. I worry about this shell everyday, wondering when it will crack. When I do find something that pieces a part of him back together, I see how truly happy he is. I feel so helpless when I see him struggling with himself because I cannot help him with this battle. So, if you beat him in a fair match, maybe he could break free and actually be happy." Kyuketsuki murmured. Even Hiei felt a tad bit of emotion for Kyuketsuki's dilemma, even though he didn't voice it. Kuwabara and Yuusuke were openly upset and moved to tears. Kurama felt a voice whispering in his ear. It was telling him to defeat Hakyoku and possibly get his friend back.  
"Okay, Kyuketsuki. I'll try to defeat him, but I don't know if I can. He may be to strong." Kurama replied.  
"You can win. After all... you're the famous Yu-Yu Hakusho team. What youkai can defeat you?" Kyuketsuki asked, smiling. Kurama chuckled softly.  
"By the way..." Kyu turned to Hiei. "I have another request, only this one is for the Forbidden Child." Hiei's head snapped towards the vampire.  
"What?" he snapped.  
"Save you fight for me. I've always wanted to fight the Forbidden Child and I am not passing up this chance." Hiei smirked.  
"Fine, you stupid vampire. I'll fight you, but I'll win."  
"Believe what you want." Kyuketsuki turned and left. Hiei turned to Kurama.  
"He's an okay youkai... I mean for a vampire and all. He doesn't even hate you even though his loved one is suffering because of what you did." Kurama stared at Hiei.  
"Yeah. You're right. I guess he is an okay youkai. I've never actually gotten the chance to really get to know him. Maybe... we could get a few more friends by the end of this tournament." Kurama said.  
"Not if we kill you first." Echoed to voices at the door. They whirled.  
"Oh no..." ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~End of Ch.8~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Nicole- Hi! I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Paige enjoyed writing it. I'm sorry, but due to the Kissing Kurama Syndrome, she cannot give you your parting message, so Lyn and me will do it. N & L- GOOODBYE AND SEE YA SOON!!!!!!!! (wave enthusiastically) Paige- (still on the floor, kissing Kurama) 


	9. Ningyo and Fushicho assualt

Tournament of Memories Ch.9  
  
Disclaimer- Yu-Yu Hakusho doesn't belong to us. However, A THREE lays claim to the others who do not belong to Yu-Yu Hakusho.  
  
Says Paige- Hello, fans!! How are you? I'm doing great, considering I actually have a life... Unlike Nicole and Lyn, who are not in the studio at this time... (gets hit over the head really hard) OWIES!!!!!  
Nicole- How dare you?! You are an evil person!  
Paige- I know... But, you didn't have to hit me so hard.  
Lyn- Yes, she did.  
Paige- (has flood tears racing down her face) WAH!! That really hurt! I hate getting hit... (stops crying) Oh well. Read chapter 9 and you'll love it, I guarantee!  
  
Ch.9- Standing there at the doorway was Fushicho and Ningyo, glaring hatefully at Kurama.  
"What do you two want?" Yuusuke yelled. Fushicho tossed her fiery orange-red hair over her shoulder. Ningyo's fish tail (he kind of looks like a male Juri) lashed around his waist.  
"We want to kill Yoko. He has caused so pain to Hakyoku..." Ningyo snarled, although his voice wasn't so threatening. His tail whipped around and sliced a huge hole in the floor. Yuusuke backed up quickly; Hakyoku's tail almost hacked off his foot.  
"Yes! We HATE you, Yoko!!! You have done nothing, but make our Hakyoku agonize because of what you've done!!!!!!" Fushicho cried. Her wings fluttered around, improvising her anger. Kurama sighed.  
"Get out of our room before I call security..." He said so calmly. That remark only succeeded in making the twins even angrier. Flames licked Fushicho's feet. Hiei saw them and immediately channeled them back to her. Her hatred flared up even higher at this and she unleashed a huge flame ball at Hiei, who absorbed it. Almost immediately, Hiei grabbed his chest and wheezed. His companions turned to face him.  
"Hiei!! What's wrong?" Yuusuke asked. Hiei felt like his entire body was burning in Hell. Fushicho's fire energy was way too powerful for him.  
"Bur-bur-burning!! I'm burning inside..." Hiei stammered. Fushicho burst into laughter.  
"Ha!! It seems my power is too strong for the Fire Koorime to handle. This is rich!" Her twin did nothing. He just glared at Kurama, who was pouring a glass of iced water down Hiei's throat. Kuwabara's head whipped around to face him.  
"And what is so interesting, sushi-boy?" He snapped. Ningyo's expression did not change, even though his head turned to face Kuwabara.  
"Certainly not you, carrot-top..." Ningyo replied very quietly. Apparently, Fushicho was the louder one and he was the quiet, more reserved twin. However, this fact didn't stop him from becoming fast enemies with Kuwabara.  
"Why you little squirt!! I'll kill you!!!" Kuwabara screeched. Ningyo smiled.  
"I'd really like to see you try, ugly. I bet you couldn't hit the broad side of a barn in daylight with a bazooka." Ningyo remarked coolly. Kuwabara fumed. If Hiei wasn't currently experiencing the exact type of pain he got when he summoned the Dragon of Darkness Flame during the Dark Tournament, he would've laughed, but since he was, he didn't.  
"DIE!!!" Kuwabara lunged at Ningyo. Ningyo raised his hand, in which a thousand little blue needles had appeared in his hand. *Poseidon's Poison Sapphires- Ningyo throws a thousand needles, which are made of poison that has been frozen in water. Defrosts on contact.  
Ningyo threw the darts at Kuwabara. Kuwabara cried out as the needles pierced his skin. Suddenly, the needles melted. Kuwabara looked confused, then he doubled over, clutching his stomach.  
"Ugh..." He groaned and collapsed. Kurama whirled to Ningyo, who was smiling as his sister praised him.  
"What did you do to him?!!" Kurama demanded. Ningyo looked innocent.  
"I just threw poison darts at him. Is that so wrong?" Ningyo muttered. Kurama was just about to respond when someone did it for him.  
"Yes!!! That is wrong. You don't go about and poison people!!! I know I taught you better than that!!" Hakyoku yelled as he marched over to the twins. Everyone was stunned. Hakyoku's hand raised and he smacked the crap out Ningyo. Ningyo said nothing in response to this, even though everyone else gasped.  
"Apologize immediately!!" Hakyoku demanded. Ningyo looked really apologetically at Kuwabara.  
"I'm so sorry." He murmured as he handed Kuwabara a vial of the antidote, which he drank almost at once.  
"Wow... He sure did tell you." Yuusuke said. Ningyo stood behind Hakyoku.  
"Now... Let's go. We should try not to wear them out. I mean, if they are going to fight us, they need to be in tip, top shape, am I right?" Hakyoku exclaimed as the three were leaving.  
"Uh huh!" the twins chorused.  
"They sure do listen to him well, don't they?" Hiei muttered, feeling the affects of the power surge ebb away.  
"Well, Hakyoku has taken care of them since childhood. He's like...hmmm... how to word this right... a foster mother, I guess, to them. How would you react to someone like that?" Kurama responded.  
"Kitsune has a point..." was all Hiei could contribute. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~End of Ch.9~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Paige- (sports a large band-aid on her head) Okay!! Chapter 9 is fin...is...hed... WHAT IN SATAN'S UNHOLY NAME IS THAT?????????!!!!!!!!!! (points behind Lyn) Lyn- WHAT!!!??(turns around)  
A giant Velociraptor is standing there, glaring at Paige. N, P, & L- AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!! Raptor- (clears throat) STOP ENDING THE CHAPTERS, MISERABLE HUMAN!!!!!!! Paige- O...o...okay...Mr. Raptor...(brightens up) Can I keep you as a pet? Raptor- (nods) Paige- (jumps up for joy) YYYYYEEEAAAHHHH!!!!!!!!!!! L & N- (recover from shock and sigh) Paige is a psycho... 


	10. Hakyoku's fight and a shower's sight

Tournament of Memories Ch.10  
  
Disclaimer- I've written this so many times. Don'tcha think you know we don't own Yu-Yu Hakusho yet?  
  
Says Paige- Hi fans! Okay. I have another contest-type thing, only not really. It's more of a survey. Hakyoku has a special lullaby, but I can't come up with a song (remember I'm a fanfic writer, not a song writer), so could you lovely fans either write in a song (I don't listen to any singer of this time, so don't try sending me rap or anything. Surprisingly, I am a classical music person. Try Japanese songs. I know them.) or could you vote on one of these songs from different animes:  
Melfina's song-from Outlaw Star  
Let me be with you- from Chobits  
My will- from Inuyasha  
~or~  
Yasashii Yoake- from .dot Hack Sign Please vote. Polls will close May 5th, so review with your answer. The winning song will be Hakyoku's lullaby. If you send in a song and I like it, I might use it.  
  
Ch.10- Hiei leaned against a wall, sighing heavily. There hadn't been any action since that semi-fight with Fushicho and her twin fish brother. That was two days ago. Hiei was growing bored, and when Hiei was bored, people died. Hiei tripped a person as they walked by. A split second later, he realized he'd tripped Yuusuke. Yuusuke glared at him.  
"Whatdaya do that for?!" Yuusuke exclaimed. Hiei smirked.  
"I'm bored..." That was Hiei's excuse. Yuusuke sighed.  
"Ya know what? I'm bored too. Let's start a fight with one of these other tournament goers." Yuusuke suggested. {Oh, what the heck? I could use some fun and a workout...} Hiei thought. He and Yuusuke walked side by side around the boat, looking for someone to start a fight with. As they turned a corner, they noticed a gang of huge youkai surrounding someone. Hiei clambered up onto Yuusuke's shoulders to get a closer look at the person that was surrounded. It was Hakyoku.  
"Oh dear... It's Hakyoku... I wonder if they'll kill him. I hope so..." Hiei said absentmindedly. Yuusuke dropped him. Hiei grumbled for a moment and stood up.  
"Hey, squirt! Wanna play football? You can be the ball." A youkai said. The others laughed.  
"No. Physical sports make me sweat and I don't like to sweat." Hakyoku retorted cockily. One youkai stepped forward, forcing Hakyoku to back up against a wall.  
"Oooohhh... We have us a cocky, little sama... How 'bout I loosen you up a little?" the youkai snorted. Hakyoku glared hatefully at the youkai.  
"How about I change you anatomy?" Hakyoku snapped. A youkai grabbed Hakyoku's arm roughly and pulled the small kitsune off of the ground. Hakyoku struggled.  
"Let go of me before I am forced to kill you..." He said calmly.  
"Whatcha gonna do, foxy? Stab me in the eye with a dagger?" Hakyoku smiled. His hand shot up and in it was a steel dagger.  
"Want me to? If you want me to, just go ahead and say it. Otherwise, let me go." The youkai gently lowered Hakyoku to the ground.  
"Thank you." Hakyoku said. Yuusuke looked down at Hiei.  
"Where did the dagger come from?" Yuusuke asked.  
"From underneath his shirt. I saw a belt with at least twelve on it." Hiei replied. A commotion caused them to turn. A youkai, tired of Hakyoku's cockiness, had grabbed the kitsune and slammed him against a wall. Now, the other five youkai were getting ready to beat the stuffing out of Hakyoku. Hakyoku grinned. He moved quickly. His small hand closed around one of their necks and he snapped it easily. Then, like a moving whirlwind, he disemboweled two of them and slit a third's throat open. He somersaulted away from the last one. Yuusuke saw Hakyoku's mouth open. The kitsune bared sharp teeth and he ripped the fifth one's jugular vein out of his throat. Hakyoku smiled as he glanced at the dead youkai's. He trotted past Yuusuke and Hiei, smiling warmly at them as he did, and disappeared around a corner.  
"Wow..." Yuusuke whispered.  
"That was cool..." Hiei said even quieter.  
  
That night, Hiei retuned to the Yu-Yu Hakusho room and sat down heavily on the couch. He sat for about ten minutes, just staring at a T.V, wondering what its uses were. He failed to notice that a towel-wearing Hakyoku had just walked by behind him. Hiei got up and walked into the bedroom to get a towel. Hakyoku walked by behind him to turn off the T.V, wondering how the infernal thing got turned on. Hiei walked into the room as Hakyoku went into the bathroom. He walked into the bathroom just as Hakyoku left via the other door. He turned on the shower, but quickly left to get the forgotten towel. Hakyoku walked into the bathroom and stared at the shower, wondering how on EARTH it turned on. Hakyoku left to get his hairbrush. Hiei entered the room and took off his clothes. He ran out of the room, realizing that he had forgotten the towel again. Hakyoku returned to the bathroom, failed to notice Hiei's discarded clothes, and let his towel fall off of his body. He stepped into the shower as Hiei re-entered the bathroom. Hiei stared at the towel for a minute, looked at the one in his hand, and sighed at his own stupidity (remember: They don't know that the other is there.). He stretched and stepped into the shower, right behind Hakyoku, who was facing the other way, so they didn't notice each other. Hiei and Hakyoku yawned at the same time, their own yawns covering up the others. Hiei reached for the shampoo. He noticed that it wasn't the same brand that was in there earlier (could that be because Hiei is in the wrong room?). Thinking that Kurama must've used it all, he squirted the shampoo on his hair and massaged it into his scalp furiously. He put it back. Hakyoku picked it up and did the same thing (minus the thinking part). Both rinsed their hair. They would've never noticed the other standing behind them if not for Hakyoku's long hair. As he was rinsing his hair, his hand brushed against Hiei's back. Both froze. Hakyoku knew that the person behind him couldn't be Kyuketsuki because Kyu was never quiet when he got in the shower as he always slipped and fell, even if the soap was put up. Hiei knew that no one took showers with him; so feeling another body behind him was a major cause for alarm. They both turned at the same time. Hiei stared at Hakyoku and Hakyoku stared at Hiei.  
"Um..." Hiei whispered. Hakyoku's hands rose up to his face.  
"Don't you dare scream..." Hiei warned. Too late. Hakyoku let out a scream, one as high as Botan's, and fled. Hiei screamed because Hakyoku had just seen him naked and he had seen Hakyoku naked. Both ran out of the bathroom and out of the room. Kurama, Yuusuke, Kuwabara, Kyuketsuki, Fushicho, and Ningyo were just walking down the same flight of stairs, when a naked Hiei and a naked Hakyoku came running at them, screaming at the top of their lungs and shampoo still in their hair. Hiei's friends were so stunned by the appearance of a NAKED Hiei that they did nothing. Hakyoku's friends were more accustomed of the sight of their naked friend, and all they did was roll their eyes as Kyuketsuki bundled his love in his cloak. Hiei hid behind his friends. Fushicho began to laugh at Hiei, while Kuwabara began to laugh at Hakyoku. Hiei and Hakyoku finally stopped screaming. "What happened?" Kurama asked.  
"I w-w-w-went to ta-ta-take a sh-sh-show-how-er and h-h-h-he wa-wa- was in the-there!" Hiei stammered (by the way, if you can't understand them, I will rewrite their words in parenthesis. Hiei said 'I went to take a shower and he was in there'). Hakyoku looked outraged.  
"I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I wa-wa-wa-was in-in-in-in-in m-m-m-m-m-my-my ow-ow- own sh-sh-sh-show-er-er-er-er!!!! Y-y-y-y-y-y-you w-w-w-ere in-in m-m-m-m-m- my sh-sh-show-er-er-er!!!!!!!" Hakyoku snapped (he said, "I was in my own shower!!!! You were in my shower!!!!!!').  
"N-n-n-n-n-n-no w-w-w-way!! T-th-th-th-that w-w-w-was m-m-my r-r- room!!" Hiei yelled (he said 'No way!! That was my room!!')  
"Uh... Hiei?" Yuusuke said.  
"W-w-w-w-w-what!?" Hiei asked, now paranoid (What!?).  
"That was Hakyoku's team's room. You went in the wrong room." Kurama said for Yuusuke. It went really quiet until Fushicho burst into more gales of laughter and fell down the rest of the stairs, still laughing her head off. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~End of Ch.10~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Paige- Funny, huh? Nicole- THAT GUY SAW MY HIEI NAKED????????!!!! HOW DARE YOU???!!!!! Paige- Well, I'm dead. Especially if more Hiei fans appear. (thousands of Hiei fans pour into the studio to hurt Paige) (Paige jumps on Mr. Raptor and flees) Paige- YEEEEEEEEEHHHAAAAAAWWWWWW!!!!!!!! 


	11. The Song of Slumber

Tournament of Memories Ch.11  
  
Disclaimer- Don't own, don't sue, whatever... OOOOOO SUSHI!!!!   
Says Paige- Polls were closed May 5!!! So, since no one wanted to take the time to tell me what song they wanted, I had to pick. Actually, only one person told me and that was Sasuke. Even though Sasuke had a response, I went along with one of my one poems that I quickly turned into a song!... If you have any objections... KEEP THEM TO YOURSELF!!!! Naw... I'm pulling your leg. Speak freely. Okay. Here's chapter 11 of Kurama's story of pain... I LOVE YOU, KURAMAMA!!  
  
Ch.11- Yuusuke yawned as he walked down the hallway. After the Hakyoku-and- Hiei-saw-each-other-naked episode, he hadn't seen Hakyoku in days. Why? He didn't know. He guessed that Kyuketsuki wanted to keep a good lookout on his beloved Hakyoku. Yusuke remembered the look on Hiei's face. He suddenly burst into laughter and collapsed. A foot swung out of nowhere and kicked him in the side.  
"AUGH!!!!!" Yusuke cried. Hiei's face loomed over his.  
"I know why you're laughing and I don't appreciate it. You'd be very wise to stop..." Hiei warned. Yusuke gulped. Hiei let him stand up without trying to kill him again. Yusuke looked down at Hiei.  
"Ya know... you have a very bad temper. Maybe you should take advice from Hakyoku and learn to control that foul temper of yours." That remark earned Yusuke a whack in the face. Hiei snorted and trotted off. ------------------------------------------Meanwhile------------------------- ---------------------------  
Kuwabara slowly peered around a corner. Where was that strange music coming from?, he wondered. He walked out of the lounge and went up on deck. It sounds like a flute or something like that, he thought. He stopped and looked up. Hakyoku's tails draped over the side on a box right next to him. He stared at the fox, who was playing a long flute. The flute was a very strange one. It was abnormally long, and the end curled and curved into a very intricate design. The flute itself was purple, but it had markings in silver all over it. Kuwabara stood entranced by the music. It somehow had a very threatening sound to it. Suddenly, he saw Kyu appear out of the GROUND to stand next to Hakyoku. He sat down and leaned against the fox. Hakyoku stopped playing.  
"Hakyoku..."  
"Konnichiwa... Are you all right? You seem upset." Hakyoku asked as he placed his arm around Kyu. Kyuketsuki buried into the fox.  
"I...cannot... get to...sleep..." Kyuketsuki muttered. Hakyoku hugged Kyu close to his body in a tight embrace.  
"Poor you...I'm so sorry that you can't sleep, beloved." Hakyoku whispered. Kuwabara saw Kyuketsuki's face and noticed that the vampire was crying. Hakyoku smelled his tears and lifted Kyu's face.  
"Kyu!!! You're crying!! Why?" Hakyoku kissed the tears away. Kyuketsuki clung to Hakyoku.  
"Why do you constantly have to dream about killing Yoko? It's so ridiculous." Kyuketsuki murmured. Hakyoku smiled.  
"Am I ridiculous as well? I gave up everything to be with you... My friends, family, village, and, eventually, Yoko." Hakyoku said. "I think you're being selfish, Kyu. I've given up everything for you and the one thing I want to keep hold of, you wish to deny me?" Kyu looked up at Hakyoku.  
"Gomen..."  
"It's okay... Say. Since you haven't gotten any sleep lately..." Hakyoku let Kyu lay downin his lap. Hakyoku stroked Kyu's head as he began to sing.  
_Hush now,  
Sweet baby...  
Stop your precious crying.  
Wash away the tears  
Saved from another day.  
Lay your head down in my lap.  
I am your pillow.  
Your only comfort in a lonely world.  
The sky will part as the heavens grace you.  
Angels stand over you whilst you sleep.  
Hush now,  
Dear one.  
Close your watery eyes  
As I sing you to slumber.  
I'll protect you through your nightmares_  
_ In the terror of your own world._

By the time Hakyoku finished singing, both Kyuketsuki and Kuwabara were fast asleep. Kurama, who had been hiding behind a crate, listening to Hakyoku's flute, was also asleep. Hakyoku smiled down at Kyu. "Goodnight, honey..." Hakyoku cooed, unaware of the other two forms. Hiei approached him. "Is that one of your powers? That you can literately force people into sleep when you sing?" Hiei asked. Hakyoku's head snapped up to face him. "Yes... But it seems you are unaffected by it." Hakyoku retorted. Hiei's fist clenched. "I'm not weak." "Kyu's not weak either. It's just that you are heartless. Heartless creatures are unaffected by sweet and tender things." Hiei leaped at Hakyoku, furious at the tiny fox. Hakyoku leapt up, soaring through the air. Hiei's sword flashed past him. Hakyoku laughed as the Koorime careened out the way and smashed into a box. Hiei flew at him again, the fox's laughing crating against his nerves. He sliced Hakyoku's arm, spilling the fox's dark red blood onto the ground. Hakyoku shrieked and fell to the ground. "I'm not heartless, fox." Hiei advanced on Hakyoku, intent on killing the fox. Hakyoku sat up. He leapt at Hiei. "Strike of 50 Nails!" Hakyoku yelled.

Strike of 50 Nails- Hakyoku's nail grow to at least a foot and he strikes, leaving 50 neat cuts.

Hiei backed up, bleeding from 50 wounds. Hakyoku grinned. Hiei jumped at him again. A black cloak whooshed out in front of Hakyoku, protecting him. Hiei became entangled in the cloak. Hakyoku laughed. Kyuketsuki glared at Hiei.  
"How dare you..." The Vampire King snarled. Hakyoku giggled.  
"He started it." Hiei stated simply. Kurama groggily walked over.  
"Ugh... What happened?" He asked, rubbing his eye. Hiei and Hakyoku filled the two in on how Hiei came to get 50 cuts and Hakyoku a slashed arm.  
"So... Your taunting caused Hiei to attack and you both began to brawl over a simple thing like taunting... It sounds like both of you were hit with a case of stupidity." Kyu whispered. Hakyoku pouted.  
"Aw... Kyu! I didn't do anything wrong, did I?" Hakyoku whimpered. The Vampire King stared down at him and grinned.  
"No... You were just irrational. As was Hiei." He replied.  
"Yeah!! I didn't do nothin' wrong!!!" Hakyoku jumped up and down for joy. Then, without warning, he jumped on Kurama and kissed him. Kurama fell over, arms flailing wildly.  
"AUGH!!!!! KURAMA!!!! GET OFF OF HIM, YOU PSYCHOPATHIC KITSUNE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Hiei yelled.  
"HAKYOKU!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! QUIT SEXUALLY ASSUALTING KURAMA!!!!!!!!" Kyuketsuki cried. Both aided in extracting Hakyoku from Kurama. Lack of oxygen had caused Kurama to pass out. Hiei sighed and shot Hakyoku a glare. Hakyoku giggled and skipped away.  
"Sometimes I feel very sorry for myself for being in love with him."  
"Your fault..." And Kuwabara slept on, snoring loudly.

End of Chapter 11 Paige- Funny huh? Well I think so.1000 Kurama Fans- HE KISSED KURAMA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!1000 Hiei Fans- HE HURT HIEI!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!Paige- Sorry, but that's the way the cookie crumbles. R & R!!!!!!


End file.
